


Despite everything

by Onenote



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Frisk, Gen, M/M, genocide run spoilers, if you haven't played please please please don't read till you do, my art, pacifist run spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onenote/pseuds/Onenote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara managed to possess Frisk and had almost completed a genocide run, only to be stopped by Sans, giving Frisk a chance at a reset. Now Frisk must go on her journey again and make sure she doesn't fall down the same path as before. The only problem is she can't really remember the last run, and it'll only take one death for Chara to gain control again. Does she have what it takes to be a true pacifist and get back to the one she was waiting on? Or will she slip up and give Chara a chance to take over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my own interpretation of the game and Chara's possession of Frisk during a genocide run (albeit really not holding true to how a pure genocide run is in the game but I felt it would be more interesting to write it this way). I chose fem Frisk because the first time I saw them I thought they were a girl. If I do any more Undertale fanfics I'll probably switch the pronouns to something else.

Frisk was dead. He had killed her and...No. That wasn't right. Frisk had fallen by accident. It was her own curiosity and clumsiness that had caused her demise. If only she had listened to her mother and stayed where she was supposed to wait. But why did it feel like there was more to it than that? Small bits of memory flashed quickly through Frisk's mind. Memories of guilt, and sadness, of slipping away, empty streets, terror that wasn't her own, determination, surprise, pain and...release.  


None of it made sense to Frisk. The memories were all too short and blurry for her to get anything out of them. But that didn't matter. Frisk was dead, floating in the black void of the hereafter. All she could do was go towards the light. Yet, Frisk hesitated when she looked into the bright light. She got the feeling that if she went into it, she would have a very bad time. All the determination she could gather up to push on despite that feeling faded when she tried to get closer. 

 

"If we're really friends, you won't come back." 

 

Those words flashed through Frisk's mind, and feelings of guilt and sadness consumed her. She didn't know who had spoken those words, much less if they were really friends, but she felt like she should listen to the request. So Frisk turned away, looking for another option. And it was right there, behind Frisk. Another light, dimmer than the first, or perhaps it was just further away. Either way, just looking at it filled Frisk with a sense of determination, a sense of a chance for happiness. Frisk went for it. 

 

Frisk opened her eyes, surprised that she was still alive. She was lying in a bed of flowers, looking up at the hole that she had fallen down from. Besides from a strange sense of déjà vu and determination, Frisk felt fine. "I guess...that was just a dream..." Frisk thought to herself as she sat up to look around. Then she saw a flower with a face just about a few feet from her. 

[](http://s1292.photobucket.com/user/onenotelisten/media/de1_zpsllcn5go3.png.html)

"Chara?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I really hoped you liked it! Future chapters will be longer. This is also my first big fanfic project attempt in a few years so some criticism would be appreciated (especially about formatting as I'm still new to creating stuff on here.)


	2. Welcome to the Underground

Frisk sat there in silence, confused as to how a flower could have an actual face and speak. Maybe she hadn’t survived the fall injury free after all…

“H-Hey Chara,” The flower spoke up again, smiling nervously at Frisk. “What a-are you doing back here? You were almost done…”

“I-I’m sorry?” Was all Frisk could come up with to say in response to that.

The flower blinked in surprise, “Chara?”

“I’m Frisk. Not Chara.”

The flower continued to stare at Frisk for a few moments before letting out a chuckle that quickly turned into a wild laugh, freaking Frisk out. “Sorry,” The flower told her after it was done. “I mistook you for a friend of mine. Anyways, I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower. Nice to meet you!”

“Uh, nice to meet you too.” Frisk said as she got up, deciding it was time to go before the flower got any creepier. “I have to go home now, so bye.”

“Wait! You’re new to to the underground arent’cha?” Flowey asked, sinking into the ground and magically popping up in front of Frisk as she tried to walk past it.

“Well, yes…” Frisk admitted as she quickly took a step back. The thought that she might have brain damage was starting to seem more likely to her.

“Golly, you must be so confused. I guess it’s up to little old me to teach you about how things work around here. Ready?”

“Uh actually I don’t I’ll be here all that long so-” Frisk tried to say, since she was really getting a bad feeling about this flower now, but Flowey interrupted her…

“Here we go!” Flowey went on as the atmosphere around the two became tense. “See that heart?” Frisk let out a little gasp as she noticed a light coming from her chest and a little red heart came out. “That’s your soul. The very culmination of your being.”

“My soul?” Frisk whispered as she cupped her hands under the heart and inspected it. It was small and not very impressive looking. Much like Frisk herself.

“Right! It’s pretty weak right now, but it can grow strong with a lot of LV.”

“LV?”

“It’s short for LOVE!” Flowey’s smile and Frisk’s discomfort grew. “You want some LOVE don’t you?”

Frisk quickly shook her head.

“Aw, don’t be shy. I’ll share some with you!” Flowey winked  as some little white floating things came from it. “Down here, we share LOVE through, little white….’Friendliness pellets’.” They didn’t look too friendly to Frisk. “Now all you have to do is catch them.” With that, the little white pellets started to slowly move towards her.

Frisk didn’t trust flowey. It was too weird and creepy. She especially wasn’t about to just blindly accept anything it gave to her. So Frisk avoided them. Flowey’s smiling expression immediately changed to one of annoyance.

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, okay.” Before Frisk could say anything to try and stop Flowey, it started to send more of the white pellets at her. Once again, Frisk didn’t let any of them touch her. This made Flowey mad.

“Is this some sort of joke? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!” Flowey’s smile quickly returned, “I mean friendlessness pellets.” Once more, Flowey sent out more white pellets at Frisk and once more, she dodged them. Flowey stared at Frisk for a few moments with nothing happening until Flowey’s expression changed to something demonic looking.

“You do remember, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.” Frisk was quickly surrounded by white pellets, leaving her no way to dodge. “DIE.” With that, the pellets started to slowly close in on her.

As Frisk watched them get closer and closer, she was surprised to find she wasn’t scared. In fact, she felt like things were going to be alright. No sooner had she thought that, the pellets suddenly disappeared, leaving Frisk and Flowey to stare at each other in confusion of what was going on. Well, that was until a flame came out of nowhere and hit Flowey, sending him flying away.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth…” Frisk turned to see who had spoken and saw that it was a kind, gentle looking goat woman. But Frisk still took a step back as there was something about seeing her that scared Frisk. “Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down here. You are the first human to come here in a long time.”

“I...I am?” Frisk asked. It made sense, not a lot of people were going and getting lost on the mountain. But for some reason Frisk felt like she had heard of six other people getting lost recently. Though she couldn’t remember where she had heard that before.

“Indeed. Now come!” Toriel smiled and held out her hand to Frisk, “I will guide you through the catacombs.”

Frisk wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to go with her. She felt kind of like something bad would happen if she did. But…there was also something about Toriel that Frisk trusted. Besides, Toriel had saved her from Flowey and if she didn’t go with her, Flowey might come back for her. So she decided to take a chance and took Toriel’s hand, letting Toriel take her deeper into the ruins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter! This one was meant to get to the ruins but I didn't know just how long it would be in the end, so the story will be finishing up here in the next chapter.


End file.
